The Land Before Loud 9: Journey to Big Water
by Vortex Lord
Summary: A great flood came to The Great Valley. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and even Cera, will meet 2 new friends in the flood and disided to help them get home to the ocean.
1. Chapter 1: Wether Problems

**Now it's time. Time to find new animals that are just waiting to be discovered. There are even wether problems going on. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and even Cera will incounter and make friends with new animals that are waiting to be discovered.**

**I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wether problems**

Today was April 1st in the human world. And ones again Luan Loud is getting ready to start her pranks. But Lincoln and Lola were prepered for today. Sense it's Wednesday as well, they had gotten up and packed their backpacks and got ready for another trip to The Land Before Time. Lola changed into her new outfit before anyone else had gotten up. And just to be safe, Rita and Lynn Sr. called them out of school today so they won't have to worry about getting in trouble.

(Lincoln) Is Luan watching Dad?

(Lynn Sr.) Nope. We're all clear.

(Rita) As long as you don't get into danger again this time. We hope you'll be safe while we deal with Luan.

Lincoln and Lola went inside their parents room and then Rita and Lynn Sr. locked the door from the other side.

(Lincoln) You know Lola. We should have gotten the others.

(Lola) But then Luan would have followed us.

(Lincoln) Oh well. Better safe then sorry.

Lincoln then closer the window and certens and then held onto the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

As the Portal opened. The 2 started to hear a loud sound.

(Lincoln) We better go now. Hopfely we'll be sent home at April 2nd.

(Lola) I hope so.

The 2 then jumped into the portal before it closed behind them. As the portal vanished, Luan busted the door open. Only to see that Lincoln and Lola were gone. Those 2 finally gotten the best at Luan. She hoped to the get them next year though.

* * *

When Lincoln and Lola got to the other side of the portal, they saw that it was raining.

(Lincoln) Oh great. Just great.

(Lola) Well nothing can be worse then getting attacked by Luan's pranks.

Lucky for them, they're still in The Great Valley. The snow had melted on the first day of March. But now they're dealing with rain.

However, it didn't take too long for them to find Littlefoot. He was with his grandparents at a river that the rain had made.

(Lincoln) Hey Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Hey guys.

(Grandpa Longneck) Why Lincoln. Is it only you and Lola again?

(Lola) Just us. It's April 1st back home.

(Littlefoot) Happy April Fools Days. If Luan wasn't like what you said she is.

(Grandma Longneck) Why does she do that anyway?

(Lincoln) We don't know why. But someday she's gonna end up hurting someone with her dangerous pranks. We're just lucky Mom and Dad let come here first thing or we'd be in big trouble.

(Lola) Anyway. How long was it raining?

(Littlefoot) All night long and most of this morning. I just hope it stops.

At that respons, the rain had sodenly stopped. All the clouds went away and then a rainbow came.

(Lincoln) Well. It didn't take that long to stop.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. Now that the rain stopped, can go and play with the others?

(Grandpa Longneck) Why sure. But do go too far until we find out what the rain had down to the valley.

The 3 then went to find the others. Unawear about what the rain did to the valley.

* * *

Cera and Topps were pushing a big fallen tree away from their nest to the river. By the time Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola came by, Lincoln saw the 2 Three-horns doing their work.

(Lincoln) Hey Cera.

(Cera) Hey Lincoln. I'd like to play right now. But the rain made this big tree fall onto my nest. And Dad won't let me rest until the tree is in the fast water.

(Lincoln) Well I've gotten stronger every time I've been coming here. Maybe I can help.

(Topps) I would appreciate the offer. But Cera and I are capible of doing the job ourselves. Not only that, you're always cousing trouble every time you're here.

Lincoln slapped his head with his hand. Why does Topps hate him?

(Lincoln) Oh well. We're on our way to Ducky and Spike and Tickles' place anyway. So I'll see you later.

As Lincoln walked back to Lola and Littlefoot, he wondered what else the rain did to the valley.

(Littlefoot) Well, Cera can't play right now.

(Lola) So we'll just have our own race to Ducky's nest.

(Lincoln) Well then, Let's race.

The 3 got into racing porsishens and were ready to start.

(Lincoln) Are you ready? Get set. Here we go.

The 3 dashed off and began their race all the way to the swimmers nest.

* * *

By the time the 3 got to the Swimmers nest, they saw that they were leaving for some reason. But Ducky, Spike, and Tickles walked over to them.

(Ducky) Hi Littlefoot. Lincoln. Lola.

(Lincoln) Hey guys. What's going on?

(Tickles) Mama and Papa said we have to move to a new pond. The rain had made this place too muddy and squishy. Though the 3 of us like it.

Spike was injoying the mud. Squishing it as he walked on it.

(Littlefoot) Well maybe when you're done moving, we can all do something together.

(Ducky) Like play in this squishy

(Lola) Whoa. Whoa there. You know I don't like mud.

(Ducky) Oh. Sorry.

(Mama Swimmer) Ducky. Spike. Tickles. Stop squishing in that mud. We have a nest to build.

(Ducky and Tickles) Coming.

(Lincoln) I guess we'll see you later then.

As Ducky, Spike, and Tickles squished on the mud path, Littlefoot went with Lincoln and Lola to Petrie's nest.

* * *

By the time they got to Petrie's, the 3 saw that the other Flyers were out and Petrie was still in the nest.

(Lincoln) Hey Petrie.

Petrie popped his head out from behind the twigs and saw the 3 waiting for him.

(Petrie) Hello Littlefoot. Lincoln. Lola. Me glad to see. But me no can play today. Big rain make Petrie's beak too wet and gave me sniffles.

At that moment, Petrie sniffed and the let out a sneeze and fell back down.

(Lola) Bless you.

(Petrie) Oh. Me need to learn how to not fall and sneeze.

(Littlefoot) Oh well. You think you'll be better?

(Petrie) Me feel much better by tomorrow. (ACHOO) Or maybe not.

(Lincoln) Oh well, see you later.

With none of their friends left to see, the 3 went back to Littlefoot's nest.


	2. Chapter 2: Very Boring

**Chapter 2: Very Boring**

On The way back, the 3 were getting bored without the others.

(Littlefoot) Just great. All of the others are too bisey and sick to play today.

(Lincoln) I know how you feel. I like being with the others. And now we can't play with them today.

(Lola) And without them, it's very boring.

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola kept on going, they began to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) It's boring, boring, very turely boring. When you have to be alone.

(Lincoln) When you need some friends to play let's pretend.

(Lola) They have to stay at home.

(Littlefoot) It's time for an adventure. And you want to go exploring.

(Lincoln and Lola) But it's no fun, to be the only ones.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) No. It's really, truely, very boring.

As the Swimmer family started work on their nest, Ducky, Spike, and Tickles felt the same way. Ducky and Tickles began to sing the same song.

(Ducky and Tickles) It is boring, boring, really afuly boring. When you have to build your nest.

And even Cera started singing the same song.

(Cera) When you push and shuve, from below and above, and you don't have anytime to rest.

And even with the gang in seprit places, they all ended up singing together.

(All) With the friends you want to be with, you have to keep ignoring.

(Ducky) It can make us sad.

(Lola) It can make me mad.

(Ducky and Lola) Cause it's very, very, very, boring.

(Lincoln) When there's no where you can go. And there's nothing fun to do.

(Tickles) Then the day goes by so slow.

(All) And you feel like your feet are stuck in goo.

Even Petrie started to sing the song as well

(Petrie) It's boring, boring, very very boring. When you have a cold in your beak. "sniff" When you have the sniffles, and your head is full of wiffles, and you can't be flying for a week. When all you do is sneeze. (ACHOO!) And lay around all day snoring. There's nothing you can say. But just for today. It's very

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Very

(Cera, Ducky, and Tickles) Very, very

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Almost extra ordenairly

(All) Really, truely, very boring.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) We're bored.

And that's where the song ended.

* * *

As the 3 returned to Littlefoot's nest, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were having some lunch. The 3 just lied their backs down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Grandpa Longneck looked at them and pulled a leaf off one of the tree and gave it to Littlefoot.

(Grandpa Longneck) Here Littlefoot. Have a tree-star. The rain has made them dislishesly moist.

(Littlefoot) Rain. That's the last thing I'd want to here about. It's the rains fault we can't play with the others today.

(Lincoln) Don't get mad Littlefoot. We can't blame Mother Nature for what she has in store for us. Even when she wants it to rain.

(Littlefoot) And it always has to be at the wrong day. I wish my mom had given me a brother before Sharptooth killed her. Then i'd always have someone to have fun with.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now Littlefoot. Your mom would have liked to give you a brother. But because you were her only child, you were very special to her.

(Littlefoot) I know.

(Grandpa Longneck) Besides, you children are only alone as you chouse to be. Look around. Our valley is full of life. We've got, Flyers, Swimmers, Land Walkers, many plant life, and we even those adnoring buzzing bugs.

From all this talk, the 3 kids were starting to feel a little better but still sad without the others.

(Grandpa Longneck) You see children. You only think you're alone in a valley that's so full of life. And just think. Somewhere out there are new kinds creatures that are just waiting to be discovered. Do you kids understand?

(Lola) I'm afraid not.

(Grandma Longneck) Don't worry. Someday you will. Now why don't you run and play.

The 3 then went on their way again to find something to do.


	3. Chapter 3: The flood

**Chapter 3: The flood**

After the 3 came to a pond, they sat down and looked at their rephlections.

(Littlefoot) It's not fare.

(Lola) I wanna do something with the others.

(Lincoln) Count me in. There's gotta be something the 3 of us can do.

But then Lincoln looked at his rephlection again.

(Lincoln) Oh. Hey Lincoln. What do you wanna do today? (Deep voice) I don't know Lincoln. What do you wanna do?

(Lola) Ha ha. You're silly.

(Lincoln) What else could I do to pass the time?

(Littlefoot) I do that sometimes as well.

(Lola) Okay. But let's have some real fun.

(Lincoln) Okay. I'll race you again.

Lincolne started running off to the forest.

(Littlefoot) Hey! You got a head start!

Lola and Littlefoot ran as fast as they can to catch up with Lincoln. However, they didn't know how far they were going. Until they came to another pond.

(Lincoln) Can't catch me.

But then, Lincoln slid to a stop when he saw that the pond was a bit bigger and it had some trees in it. Lola and Littlefoot saw it too.

(Lola) You think we've wondered off too far from the herd?

(Lincoln) I think so.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. The rain has coused flooding in the valley.

(Lola) And look at those water falls.

(Lincoln) They must be coming from The Mysterious Beyond. Who knows what else could come from behind those falls?

(Littlefoot) Let's tell the grown-ups. They'll need to know about this.

(Lola) I was thinking the same thing.

The 3 then ran back to the herd to tell them about the flood.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

(Littlefoot) It's over there Grandpa.

The 3 kids lead the herd to the flood. All of the adults gasped at what they were seeing.

(Topps) Oh my. The rain has coused flooding in our valley.

(Grandpa Longneck) We were all afraid that this might happen.

(Topps) What do you mean all?!

Grandma Longneck looked at the water falls coming from the mountains. And those mountains are part of The Great Wall.

(Grandma Longneck) Those water falls are conected to The Mysterious Beyond. That's where the new water is coming from.

(Topps) And who knows what horrible creatures might have come from those falls?

Lincoln was about to sugest something. But Topps already faced him angerly.

(Topps) Witch means, I DON'T WANT CERA ANYWHERE NEAR IT!

Grandpa Longneck looked up at the sky and more thunder clouds coming this way. More rain was about to come.

(Grandpa Longneck) I think we better head home now. It looks like more rain is coming.

The herd turned around and began to walk back to their nests. Lincoln however needed to know about this water.

(Lincoln) Guys. I think we'll find out more about this water in the morning.

(Littlefoot) I'm with you on this.

The 3 then went to catch up with the grown-ups. But they didn't see 2 water creatures swimming in the water. One of them almost looked a shark. The other was a square. What are they?

* * *

After the walk to Littlefoot's nesting ground, Lincoln hid under a rock to avoid the rain and began to check his Jurassic books on underwater creatures that exsited in the Jurassic time. He already knows about the Megalodon Shark. So there's no need to know anything about that. So he flipped to another page that showed a Liopeurodon.

Lincoln started to read about it. The book showed that the Liopeurodon was a type of Swimming Sharp-tooth. It was also a powerful swimmer. Lincoln began to shiver. He was afraid that the Liopeurodon was worse then than the Megalodon Sharks. He also started to worry if a Liopeurodon ever comes into the new water.

However, Littlefoot came by witch sent Lincoln out of his trance.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. Are you alright?

(Lincoln) I'm fine.

Lucky the rain didn't last that long. The clouds moved away and revealed the night sky. Lincoln then stepped out of the rock and put his book away. And then he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Imaginary Friend

**Chapter 4: Imaginary Friend**

The next morning, Lincoln was the first to wake up bright and early. He still wondered what might be seen in the new waters. If it ends up being a Liopeurodon, Lincoln will shoot it with an arrow.

But before he got moving, he heard a scweaking sound. Like someone was laughing but it was skweaking. And then another sound. This one sounded like a different kind of laughter. Who was it?

Lola and Littlefoot had also woken up from the laughing sounds.

(Lola) Who is making that awful noise?

(Littlefoot) And what kind of laughing is that?

(Lincoln) Who ever it is, I think it's coming from that way.

The 3 went to check out what it was. Grandpa Longneck opened an eye to see them off.

(Grandpa Longneck) Off a bit early today children?

(Littlefoot) Yes Grandpa. It's a new day and we really want to play.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well alright then. But do be careful.

As Grandpa Longneck went back to sleep, the 3 went to check out the laughing.

* * *

Cera had also woken up early. She was lucky her dad let her go this early. And there were no trees to push into the river this time.

(Cera) Where is that sound coming from?

But then, Cera stopped dead in her tracks. She saw that the sound had lead her to the new water.

(Cera) Whoa. Okay. i'll just find out what it is and be on my way before Dad catches me near the new water.

Cera then saw Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola coming here too. She then ran to them.

(Cera) Hey guys. You hear that sound to?

(Lincoln) We do Cera. Where is it coming from?

(Lola) Look. Over there.

The 4 looked over in the new water. They what looked like a fish jumping out of the water.

(Cera) It's a swimmer.

(Littlefoot) And there's something else with him.

Littlefoot was looking what looked like a square shaped swimmer jumping with the other one.

The 2 swimmers then dived into the water and swam to the shore. Before the 4 knew it, water had sqwerted right onto their faces.

(Cera) Hey.

And then swimmer leaped out of the water and revealed its self. It was a Jurassic Dolphin.

(All) Whoa.

(Lincoln) No way.

(Cera) Amazing.

(Lola) Wow.

(Littlefoot) It's nothing I've ever seen in my whole life.

The Dolphin stopped swimming and was now face to face with the 4 kids.

(Dolphin) Who are you?

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln.

(Dolphin) Luncoln?

(Lincoln) No. L-inc-oln.

(Dolphin) Lincoln.

(Lincoln) You got it this time. And this is Lola, Littlefoot, and Cera.

(Dolphin) Lola. Littlefoot. Cera.

(Cera) What's your name?

(Dolphin) Mo.

(?) Hey Mo. What are you doing?

(Mo) SpongeBob. We have new friends.

(Lincoln) Did he just say, SpongeBob?

At that moment, the square swimmer popped his head out of the water. Lincoln was shocked. It really was The SpongeBob SquarePants.

(SpongeBob) Ahoy Land-walkers. Nice day for a swim in the water. bahahaha.

(Mo) We no have land feet like Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola.

(SpongeBob) Oh no. We have water feet.

Mo splashed his fin in the top of the water as SpongeBob showed his feet. Lincoln knew that SpongeBob had human like feet. But there is a difference.

But before the 4 knew it, SpongeBob sqwerted water out from his holes onto them all of them.

(Lola) We'll get you for that!

The 4 jumped into the water and started playing around with the 2 water animals.

* * *

Ducky, Tickles, Petrie, and Spike were looking around for the others. And there was no sine of them.

(Tickles) It's not like them to wonder off without us. Will Cera can by like that sometimes. But still.

(Ducky) Maybe they are mad at us.

(Tickles) Why would Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola be mad at us?

(Petrie) Maybe because we no play with them yesterday. (ACHOO!)

(Ducky) Bless you.

(Petrie) Oh. Me thought me feel much better today.

(Tickles) Look. Over there.

The 4 stopped when they saw that they had reached the new water.

(Ducky) Mama was right. It is big new water.

(Tickles) And we were told not to go anywhere near it.

But then, the 4 heard laughing.

(Petrie) Me know who that laugh is.

Petrie flew ahead to check it out. Though Spike didn't think it was a good idea. So he looked at Ducky. Ducky nodded his head. So Spike walked ahead.

But not long, they found Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola and Cera. And parts of their bodies were covered with mud. Though Lincoln and Lola only had mud on their cheeks

(Lola) Hey. I don't like mud. So get too carried away.

(Ducky) Guys?

The 4 turned around and saw the others looking at them.

(Littlefoot) Oh. Hey guys. Guess what.

(Cera) Mo and SpongeBob just became our Mud-brothers.

(Tickles) Mud-brothers? Who is this Mo and this SpongeBob?

(Lola) They're our best friends.

(Ducky) I thought we were your best-est friends.

(Lincoln) They're our newest best friends. We just met them.

(Petrie) They from new water?

(Cera) Yes.

(Tickles) Well you guys should be careful around them. They could be dangerous.

(Cera) Relax. My dad told me to judge someone by who and what they act like. So those 2 are safe.

(Lola) Mo! SpongeBob!

(Lincoln) Come out, come out, where ever you are!

But Mo and SpongeBob didn't come.

(Cera) Hump. Where are they?

(Littlefoot) Well, aren't you guys coming?

(Petrie) Me no see them.

(Ducky) I do not see them ether. Nope, nope, nope.

(Tickles) I don't see ether. Maybe you guys just made them up.

(Cera) Three-horns never talk to Imaginary Friends. They're for babies.

(Petrie) Me talk to Imaginary Friend all the time.

(Lincoln) You do?

(Petrie) Sure. Me tell you all about me Imaginary Friend.

Petrie got ready to tell the gang about his Imaginary Friend. In song form. First, he used some sticks to play a beet on passing turtles. He then got ready to sing his song.

(Petrie) Me have a friend. A very special friend. And no body can see or hear him. We play everyday. He do everything me say. He make me happy when me near him.

(Ducky) What kind of friend is your friend?

(Petrie) He a Sharp-tooth.

(Ducky) 'gasp; He must be very scary.

(Petrie) Oh no. He short and he nice. and he have no teeth. And best of all, he imaginary.

(Tickles) Imaginary?

(Petrie) He imaginary.

(Lincoln) Imaginary.

(Ducky and Petrie) Oh imaginary Friends are very good friends. Ready when you want to play.

(Petrie) They happy when you happy.

(Ducky) Sad when you are sad.

(Lola) He always believes everything you say.

(Ducky and Petrie) Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, nu. Nu nu. Imaginary. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu, nu. Nu nu. Imaginary.

(Cera) Why would you want an Imaginary Friend? I think it just sounds dumb. He's not really there. You're just talking to the air. How could nobody be any fun?

(Petrie) But Imaginary Friends think you very, very, smart.

(Ducky) The never ever make a fuss or fight.

(Littlefoot) Where ever you want to go, they go. And whatever you do, you're always right.

(Cera) Well. I like that.

(All) Oh Imaginary Friends are magical friends. Big and small and fast and slow ones. Yes Imaginary Friends are wonderful friends.

(Ducky and Tickles) And everybody.

(Petrie) Everybody.

(Littlefoot and Lincoln) Everybody.

(Cera and Lola) Everybody.

(All) Everybody. Everybody got to know one. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu, nu. Nu nu. Imaginary. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu. Nu, nu, nu, nu. Nu nu. Imaginary.

As the song ended, the gang started laughing.

(Lincoln) Alright. But i'm too old to be talking to an Imaginary Friend.

(Littlefoot) I'd never talk to an Imaginary Friend.

Just then, a blast of water splashed Tickles on his face.

(Tickles) Whoa! What was that?

The gang looked at the water. Mo and SpongeBob have returned and were splashing around.

(Littlefoot) See? We told you. They're real. That's Mo and SpongeBob.

Mo and SpongeBob swam to the land to see the whole gang together.

(SpongeBob) Ahoy Mud-siblings. Who's your friends?

(Ducky) Hi Mo and SpongeBob. My name is Ducky. And i'm a Swimmer.

(Mo) Swimmer and Land-walker? You Special.

(Petrie) Me Petrie. And me a Flyer. Watch.

Petrie flew into the air and went in a circle before landing on Spike.

(Tickles) And I'm Tickles. They met me in a misty land and now i'm living with them. And this is Spike. He can't talk but he can say hello.

Spike grunted in his way of saying hello.

(Tickles) Say. You guys aren't from around here. Are you?

(SpongeBob) Nope. Just like him, I'm a Time Stone user.

SpongeBob held out a yellow stone that was hanging around his neck on a neck-chain. Lincoln was shocked.

(Mo) Me and SpongeBob come from ocean.

(Lincoln) The ocean?

* * *

**Arthur's note:**

**Sorry to cut it here. But this is as far as I can get in this chapter.**

**Anyway. The reason I included SpongeBob in this was for my honer to the depth of Steven Hillenlburg back in 2018. But the last Land Before Loud story was taking longer than I thought. So my honer came in late. But still I like to thank him for making my childhood.**

**Another reason why SpongeBob is in this is to show proof that there are underwater Time Stone users. And it's his 20th anniversary this year.**

**I DON'T own SpongeBob ether.**

**All rights for SpongeBob and The Loud House goes to Nickelodeon.**

**And all rights for The Land Before Time goes to Universal Animation Studios.**


	5. Chapter 5: The journey begins

**Chapter 5: The journey begins**

(SpongBob) Mo and I were just swimming around, minding our own bisness.

(Mo) Sodenly, big rain storm swooped down from sky. Making big waves.

(SpongeBob) Mo and I spun around and around and around in a big whirlpool.

SpongeBob showed how it happened by spinning around in the water. Making a minicher whirlpool. Petrie kept his eyes on SpongeBob as he watched him spin around in the water. Doing so made him dizzy and fall off his spot onto Spike's back.

(Mo) And then SWOOSH! Mo and SpongeBob washed away from Mo's water kin.

Most of the gang were suprized at the story.

(Tickles) And are you sure no one else is with you?

(SpongeBob) Nope. It's just us. We're all alone.

(Cera) Whoa. All that rain must have washed them away from the ocean.

(Mo) But now we have new friends and have fun!

Mo and SpongeBob dived back into the water and began to swim down to make a splash to the suffese. But before they can do that, they saw something coming. Something big. As it got closer, they what it was. It was a Liopeuordon.

The 2 moved into some seaweed before they got seen. As the Liopeurodon passed then, They swam back to the suffes and started making skweeking sound to warn the gang.

(Ducky) Ha ha ha. They sound funny.

But Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera knew what those sounds really mean. Danger was coming.

(Lincoln) Everyone get away from the water.

But it was too late. The Liopeuodon splashed its head out of the water. The gang moved away from the water before it bit them. But then, Mo and SpongeBob charged at the Liopeuodon and knocked it onto one of the trees. The Liopeurodon shuck its head and swam away from the land.

(Ducky) That was one big Sharp-tooth Swimmer.

(Lincoln) That wasn't a shark. That was a Liopeurodon.

(Petrie) And worse, he no Imadgenary.

(Tickles) I knew we should have listened to our folks. The new water is too dangerous.

(Lincoln) But what about Mo and SpongeBob?

(Petrie) You saw how big Swimming Sharp-tooth was. It too dangerous.

(Cera) I am not living Mo and SpongeBob here with that Swimming Sharp-tooth.

(Littlefoot) Me nether.

(Lola) Count me in.

(Lincoln) Me as well. We can't leave them here.

(Tickles) But you saw how big that Swimming Sharp-tooth is. How can we help Mo and SpongeBob with that thing here?

(Cera) We are not leaving them. We have to do something. Like...uhh...help them get home.

(Littlefoot) Yeah. We can help Mo and SpongeBob get home to the ocean.

(Ducky) But we can't. It is too dangerous with that thing here.

(Petrie) Me no want to face him.

(Tickles) Me nether. Besides, we only know that we can get to the ocean when we turn right at the volcanoes.

Spike nodded his head as his way of telling them he agrees with the others.

(Cera) Well if you guys won't help us, i'm sure the grown-ups will.

* * *

But as the 4 told the grown-ups the story about an hour later, Topps stepped in as he refused to help.

(Topps) Bah. What are you kids thinking? We're not going into The Mysterious Beyond Just to help some strange animals get home.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now Mr. Three-horn. The children were only asking.

(Topps) I told Cera not to go any where near that water and she did anyway!

While the grown-ups were talking about what they heard, the 4 went back the to the water by themselves.

* * *

The moment they got back to the water, the others cought up with them.

(Tickles) You okay guys?

(Lola) We don't care what everyone thinks.

(Cera) We're gonna help Mo and SpongeBob get home wether everyone wants us to or not.

But then, the ground started to shake. And that means something bad is happening.

(All) EARTHQUAKE!

The gang began to run as fast as they can back to the herd. But suodenly, the ground started to move up. Making rocks pop out of the ground.

(Lincoln) Quick. This way!

The gang followed the path Lincoln pointed out. But it was too late. More rocks popped out from under. Making the gang roll back to the water. The gang watched as the earthquake made rocks shout out of the ground and the earth crack open. Before the gang knew it, the other side of the land was moving away from them. Making it harder for them to get back to the herd.

(Ducky) Oh no, no, no. We can not go back this way ever again.

(Cera) Now what do we do?

(Petrie) Me fly over and get grown-ups for help.

(Lola) Good thinking.

Petrie then flew into the air and began to make his way back to the herd. And he was doing great.

(Petrie) Me almost there.

But then, hot steam shot out of the pit below him. Making him fly back to the gang.

(Petrie) TOO HOT!

(Lincoln) Aw man. That pit goes all the way to the earth's core.

And then every one heard Spike sniffing. As if he was crying. Ducky went to conert him.

(Ducky) Do not worry Spike. We will find a way back.

But then Ducky gasp as she saw what Spike was really doing. He was sniffing at a bush and started eating it as if he didn't care about what happened. Ducky walked in front of his face and gave him a mad look.

* * *

By the time the earthquake stopped, the grown-ups were following the gangs footprints all the way to the path where the new water got seporated from the valley.

(Papa Swimmer) This is where the foot marks end.

(Topps) And this path leads to the new water. Witch can only mean one thing. Lincoln has lead our children into trouble once again.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now now. We don't even know the whole story. There's no need to put the blame on Lincoln.

(Topps) Well...uhh. :sigh: Alright. But how can we reach them now? It doesn't look like there's another way around.

(Grandma Longneck) Don't worry. I'm sure the children are finding a way. For now we should find a way across this land-brake.

* * *

(Lola) Mo!

(Littlefoot) SpongeBob!

At that response, Mo and SpongeBob popped their heads out of the water.

(Cera) Thank goodness you guys are alright. That was a really bad earthquake.

(SpongeBob) Oh no Cera. That earthquake was good.

(Mo) It trap Bad-swimmer.

Mo pointed to a cave enterince that was blocked up by rocks and there was grouling inside it. Meaning the Liopeurodon was trapped inside it.

(SpongeBob) He won't leave as long as he's in that cave

(Lincoln) Well, if he's stuck in there. Then there won't be anything keeping us from getting you guys home.

(Mo and SpongeBob) Home?

(Lincoln) Yeah. The earthquake blocked up the path we came from. So we're gonna find a way back from a different path. And while we're at it, we can help you get home.

Mo and SpongeBob clapped happy and cheared as they swam around. Ready to have fun as they start this journey back to the ocean.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to change my internet extender so I can get good Wi-fi.**

**Anyway, you may have noticed that I edited the last chapter. Even though Cera had made friends with Mo, I'm still trying to keep this close to the movie.**

**The journey has just started though. So let's keep going.**


	6. Chapter 6: On the path

**Chapter 6: On the path**

1 minute later, the gang all met up to descus the plane to get back to the valley.

(Cera) And sense we can't go home that way, we'll have to find a different way.

(Lincoln) And while we're at it, we can take Mo and SpongeBob back to the ocean.

(Littlefoot) Besides, Mo and SpongeBob will make this trip really fun as we go.

(Lincoln) Petrie, can you fly up and find a path that'll lead to the ocean.

(Petrie) You can count on Petrie.

Petrie then took off into the air as high as he can get. He then got ready to start serching for a path to the ocean.

* * *

After a minute of flying, Petrie was following a path that could lead to the ocean.

(Petire) Me gonna find path to ocean and be everyone's hero.

However, the wind started to blow. Getting stronger every last second. Petrie flapped his wings as hard as he can, but the wind was too strong. And before he knew it, the wind had made Petrie lose his flight and began to fall to a mountain. Petire started flapping his wings again before he ended up making an inpack with the rocky ground. At the last minute, Petire got back in control and started flying again.

(Petrie) Me glad that over. Now me can get back to being hero.

However, 2 minutes have passed and Petrie was getting tired from search by himself.

(Petrie) Oh. Too bad me friends no fly.

But then, Petrie had an idea.

(Petrie) But Imaginary Friend can fly.

So Petrie thought and had his imaginary friend poof next to him.

(Petrie) Hello Imaginary Friend.

But then, he started to fall. Thinking quick, Petrie thought up a pare of wings on his back, making him fly back up to Petrie.

(Petrie) There. Now you a Flyer. Like Petrie.

Along the way, the 2 worked together to find the ocean. But then, Petrie's imaginary friends pointed up ahead to something.

(Petrie) You see something?

Petrie flew ahead to see what it was. It was the ocean.

(Petrie) The ocean. We found it. Me go back and tell friends.

As Petrie flew back to the gang, his imaginary friend waved good bye before poofing away.

* * *

Later, Petrie returned to the gang and led them to the path that'll lead them to the ocean.

(Lincoln) Nice job Petrie.

(Lola) I didn't think you'd do it all by yourself.

(Petrie) That because me didn't. Imaginary Friend help me.

Everyone else was shocked. Did Petrie really get help from his Imaginary Friend? It didn't matter right now. All that matters was getting Mo and SpongeBob to the ocean and themselves back to The Great Valley.

Speaking of Mo and SpongeBob, they were swimming and splashing around the water. Ready to have fun along the way home.

* * *

As they walked along a mountain path, Mo and SpongeBob were jumping out of the water. And before Spike knew it, they squerted water on his face. And then to Ducky and Tickles. And even Petrie witch got him to fall onto Spike.

(Petrie) Me wish they stop doing that.

Cera notest that the others were starting to get tired of those 2 playing around.

(Cera) Mo. SpongeBob. I think you guys should stop playing for a while. You're kind of getting the others nerves.

Mo felt sorry for what he was doing. But as for SpongeBob, he was shocked because this was a lecture he usury gets from Squidward.

* * *

Unknown to all of them however, the Liopeurodon was slowly braking free from its prison by cruching all the rocks blocking the way out of the cave. Getting ready to seek revenge on the the gang.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this is a short chapter. But after all I've been though last month, things are starting to get harder and harder for me. I hope to make the next chapter even longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mrs Mama

**Chapter 7: Mrs. Mama**

Soon, the gang found themselves at a water fall and a big boulder was blocking Mo and SpongeBob's way down.

(Lincoln) Uh, Petrie? Are you sure this is the right way?

(Petrie) Big rock look like little tiny rock from way up there.

(Cera) And how do you plane for Mo and SpongeBob to get over that?

(Ducky) Maybe they do not have to. They could just swim under the boulder.

The others looked confused. Could Mo and SpongeBob really swim under there?

(Ducky) I will go and see.

Ducky then jumped into the water and swam to the bottom with Mo and SpongeBob following her. As they got there, Ducky looked at the rocks below the boulder. There was a gap small enough for them to fit in.

The 2 hen swam into the gap. But then they stopped moving and couldn't get out.

Ducky gasped as she tried and pulled to free them. But they were stuck too tight. She then swam back up to warn the others.

(Littlefoot) Ducky! What is it?

(Ducky) It is Mo and SpongeBob! They are stuck under many rock!

Without thinking, the others held their brath and leaped into the water.

(Ducky) No, no, no! Stop! Not all of you are swimmers!

Ducky then dived back in to find the others. But unknown to them, Mo and SpongeBob had popped their heads out of the water.

(Mo and SpongeBob) Suprize!

However, no one was there.

(SpongeBob) Where did everybody go?

Just then, the gang rised out of the water and started gasping for air.

(Tickles) Did you see them?

(Lola) I couldn't see them anywhere.

(Cera) Me nether.

(Lincoln) Wherever they are, I hope they're alright.

(Mo) We alright Lincoln.

The gang looked to their left. Mo and SpongeBob were not stuck at all.

(Lola) Oh. It was just an act.

However, only Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera found it alright to forgive the 2 swimmers. But the others thought otherwise.

(Tickles) Face it guys.

(Petrie) They no want help to get home.

(Ducky) All they want to do is have fun. Yes they do.

(Cera) Hang on. Fun. That's it. Mo and SpongeBob think's jumping is fun, right?

(Lola) Maybe they can jump over the boulder.

(Ducky) Wait. What?

(Petrie) What if they no make it? What if they hit big rock and get squish?

(Lincoln) Relaxe. That won't happen. They can make it.

(Littlefoot) Cera and I will wait for them on top. Just in case.

Littlefoot climed up the boulder with Cera to wait in case Mo and SpongeBob needs help. When they got to the top, Mo and SpongeBob got ready to jump.

(Littlefoot) Are you guys ready?

The 2 swimmers nodded. They then jumped as high as they can. As they went down, they were heading for the boulder.

(Petrie) Oh no! Here come the squish part!

However, Mo landed on Littlefoot as SpongeBob also landed on Cera. They both then slid off the 2 dinosaurs and landed back into the water.

(Ducky) They made it! Yes that did! Yep, yep, yep.

(Mo) That very fun!

(SpongeBob) Let's do it again. Ba ha ha ha ha ha ha.

(Lincoln) Ha ha ha. Maybe. Who knows what we'll run into next?

* * *

3 minutes later, the 10 were now in a green part of the path. As Mo and SpongeBob splashed around, Littlefoot and Lincoln began to talk to them about their other adventures.

(Lincoln) And with a great big SPLASH, the great Walking Terror Sharptooth sank all the way down the pond. Never to live ever again.

(Littlefoot) And the next day is when we found The Great Valley.

Mo and SpongeBob were amazed at the story. A Sharp-tooth feared by all was no match for the Gang of Seven.

* * *

Later, the sun had reached its mid point of the sky. Everyone stopped to have some lunch and take a drink. SpongeBob even offered some Krabby Patties he brought with him.

(Littlefoot) I'm sorry SpongeBob. But me, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles are Plant-eaters. We might get sick from eating those...uh...Krabby Patties. But Lincoln and Lola should be able to eat them.

SpongeBob understud and gave both Lincoln and Lola a patty.

(Lincoln) I hope we can handle Krabby Patties.

Lincoln took a bite of the patty. The bun, lettuce, tomato, pickle, onion, kectchup, mustard, and mayonnaise tasted just like the same thing back home. But the patty was the best part of it. Lincoln wished he could ask SpongeBob what the patty was made of. But that will involve revealing the secret formula. And even SpongeBob knows that Mr. Krabs won't like that.

Upon seeing how Lincoln liked it, Lola tried it out as well. Even she liked it.

(Lola) Well what do you know. We can handle them.

* * *

Later, the gang resumed their journey to the ocean. Mo and SpongeBob were now hearing Cera and Lola tell a story about their adventures.

(Cera) The Egg-eaters were about to through us off the cliff. Until Chomper came and distracted Strut.

(Lola) Ozzy got mad and grabbed Chomper by his neck until Bowser and Dena came and chased the Egg-eaters until they got eaten.

Mo started to shiver from hearing that. The gang sure had made a lot of enemies in the past.

However, everyone else (minus Lincoln and Littlefoot) were getting bored from this trip.

(Petrie) Me wish we there now.

(Tickles) Me too. What can we do to pass the time?

(Ducky) Maybe we could try singing. Mama always told me to sing to pass the time.

The others looked at Ducky. Including Cera and Lola who had just finished their story.

Before anyone could say something, Ducky started to sing.

(Ducky) Big, big, big, big water.

And then Spike joined in on the singing.

(Ducky) Come on guys. Singing will make you feel much, much, much, much better.

(Tickles) Big, big, big, big water. Say. I'm feeling much better already.

Yet the other saw that Tickles was right. And they joined in at singing as well.

(Petrie) We looking for big, big, big, big water.

(Lola) It's deep and dark and dangerous.

(Petrie) It scary and it strangerous.

(All) And things could rearrange-r-us, in that big water.

(Petrie) That fun. Sing it again.

(Lincoln) We went there ones some time ago.

(Littlefoot) And now we're going back you know.

(Cera) And this time, we are taking Mo and SpongeBob home.

(All) To that big water.

As their song ended, the gang started laughing.

(Ducky) See? We are all feeling better already.

Just then, Mo started making strange skweeking sounds.

(Petrie) Hey. What he doing?

(Ducky) Maybe he is sick.

(Tickles) Maybe he hit his head on something.

But then, Cera felt something hop onto her horn and then leaped off of it before she yelped.

(Lincoln) Cera!

(Cera) Something just touched my horn.

(Lincoln) What do you think it was?

(Cera) I don't know. But I think it was...one of them!

Cera was talking about a cupple cricket in front of them. But then some more came. And then some more. The gang found themselves suronded by a whole bunch a crickets. Afraid to think about what might happen next.

However, SpongeBob and Mo started skweeking at the crickets witch got their attention. They then turned to the 2 swimmers.

(Tickles) What are they doing?

(Littlefoot) If you ask me, I think they're talking to each other.

And then, before the gang knew it, the crickets hopped off and left.

(Lola) What was that all about.

(SpongeBob) Bahahahaha. We were talking to them. And they gave us a path to the ocean.

(Lola) Oh.

(Mo) Also, they like Mo's singing.

(Ducky) Oh. So that is what you were doing. Singing.

* * *

The sun was now close to setting for the night. And the gang was still far away from the ocean. Lincoln and Littlefoot had just finished telling Mo and SpongeBob about The Time Of The Great Giving and then Cera and Lola finished telling them how the gang met Ali and Clyde and saved Grandpa Longneck from dying in sickness by retreaving the golden Night Flower from The Land of Mists.

Petrie, Spike, and Tickles on the other hand, were starting to get grumpy from all this. But not Ducky.

(Ducky) Everyone is getting really grumpy. But I am hap...hap...HAPPY!

Ducky was so happy that she started jumping around.

(Ducky) Oh yes. I am happy that we are all working together in finding a way home.

However, Ducky didn't watch where she was going and fell into a hole that was covered with leaves. Lincoln head Ducky yelp and stopped moving.

(Lola) What's wrong?

(Lincoln) I think Ducky fell behind somewhere.

The others looked back and saw that Lincoln was right. Ducky was missing.

However, Spike walked over to the covered up hole and removed the leaves blocking it. And there was Ducky. The others came by and saw what happened.

(Lincoln) Ducky. Are you alright?

(Ducky) I think so. I was hopping around until I fell down this hole.

As Lincoln grabbed Ducky and pulled her out, he saw some rocks move in the hole. But as they moved some more, Lincoln saw what they really were.

(Lincoln) Eggs. Ducky fell into somebody's nest.

(Lola) Witch is why we should get going now. The mother of these eggs might not be very

But before Lola could finish, everyone heard stomping sounds. The gang turned around saw that it was too late. The mother Diplodocus has already returned.

(Lola) Friendly.

Upon see the mothers angry face, the gang backed away from her in fear.

(Ducky) We are very sorry Mrs. Mama. We did not mean to harm your babies. No, no, no.

However, the mother, or as Ducky rephers to as Mrs. Mama, began to sniff at her eggs. Nether one of them were harmed. She then turned back to the gang.

(Mrs. Mama) Now, you're not much more then hatchlings yourselves.

(Cera) Not much more?!

(Mrs. Mama) No wait. You're those hatchlings who defeated Sharptooth.

The gang stopped shivering the moment Mrs. Mama found who they really are.

(Mrs. Mama) But who's that Tickley Fuzzy with you?

(Tickles) Oh. I joined them a copple days after they found The Great Valley.

(Mrs. Mama) Really? You all must be very brave to have such adventures and make new friends.

The gang felt pleased at what the Diplodocus said about. However, they knew that it was getting too dark to continue their journey.

(Lincoln) Well even though we're brave, we could use a safe place to spend the night.

Mrs. Mama couldn't say no to the gang and aloud them to stay for the night. They then told about what happened before they started their trip to the ocean.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There. Now this was longer then the last chapter.**

**Anyway, as most of you know, Littlefoot and his friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had been known as The Gang of Five. With Lincoln and Lola joining them, they were The Gang of Seven. And when Tickles came, they became The Gang of Eight.**

**Now, I won't have a note for you in the next chapter. So I'll see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: No One Has To Be Alone

**Chapter 8: No One Has To Be Alone**

The sun was close to leaving the sky and the adults still couldn't find a way to the other side.

(Topps) Where ever they are, we're not gonna find them tonight.

The others knew that Topps was right. This Land-brake was too impossible to cross even for a flyer.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well, I sugest we head home now. I'm sure the children are finding their own way back by now.

Everyone agreed with Grandpa Longneck and went back to their nests for the night.

* * *

The Gang of Eight took shelter with Mrs. Mama for the night. Hopping that they'd make to the ocean in the next day or 2.

As for Mo and SpongeBob, they stayed awake for a moment. They wanted to show their friends something.

(SpongeBob) Littlefoot. Lincoln. Lola. Cera.

The 4 woke up to see Mo and SpongeBob ready for them.

(Cera) What is it?

(Mo) We have something to show you. Look in the water.

The 4 did as they were told and looked at the water. And on the sand was 6 starfish.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. What are they?

(Lincoln) They're starfish.

(SpongeBob) Yes. My friend Patrick happens to be one of them.

(Cera) Really?

(SpongeBob) Oh yes. In fact, he's among the ones who knows about my Time Stone.

(Mo) You see, there are many life above and under water. There even life way up in big sky.

The 4 looked up at the sky. They remembered that Littlefoot's mother is up there in the havens. They even remembered the Rainbow Faces and knew that their world is somewhere beyond The Mysterious Beyond.

(Lincoln) You know Littlefoot, I think your grandpa was right. There's so much life around us and we're not alone completely.

(Littlefoot) I think so to.

(Lola) Me three.

(Cera) Count me in to.

With that, the 4 began to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Littlefoot) No one has to be alone. In this world we live in.

(Lincoln) You don't need to feel that there's no one by your side.

(Lola) Everything you see is gift you're given.

(Cera) Anywhere is home. And no one has to be alone.

As a response, Mrs. Mama's eggs have hatched and revealed her new born babies as they cried. She, along with all the others, has also woken up and began to sing the same song.

(Ducky) There is so much that sorounds us. There are friends we yet to find.

(Mrs. Mama) There are dreams to be discovered. And dreams to leave behind.

(Tickles) All the wonders up above us, and splenders down below.

(All) There is so more to everything than we can ever know...!

(Petrie) You no have to be afraid of being lost and lonely.

(Cera & Lola) Everything you need is right before your eyes.

(Mrs. Mama) Each bright and shining day is waiting for you only. Make this word your own. And don't ever be alone.

(Littlefoot & Lincoln) Remember. No one has to be alone...!

As the song ended, Littlefoot, along with Lincoln and Lola had seen the truth.

(Lola) Grandpa Longneck was right.

(Lincoln) I don't think we'll ever feel alone again.

(Littlefoot) Me nether.

(Cera) You know what? I'm with you guys on this.

With that, everyone went back to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up bright and early to continue their journey. Hopping that the ocean won't be too far away now.

(Mrs. Mama) Good bye kids. Good luck in finding a way home. And I hope to see you in The Great Valley someday.

(Lincoln) I'm sure we'll meet again soon.

(Ducky) Bye bye Mrs. Mama. And think you for letting us stay with you.

When the good byes were finished, the gang went on with Mo and SpongeBob.

However, Mrs. Mama's hatchlings started crying again. They were gonna miss the gang. But Mrs. Mama nuzzled them.

(Mrs. Mama) Don't worry kids. We'll see them again soon.

* * *

(7 hours later)

The temperature was now at 86 degrees and the gang still hadn't made it to the ocean.

To pass the time, Littlefoot and Lincoln told Mo and SpongeBob about their first visit to the ocean and how they met Chomper again. They then told the 2 swimmers about how they met the Lone Wariers and learned about Saurus Rock.

Then Cera and Lola told them about their search for The Stone Of Cold Fire at Three-horn Peak even though they left out everything they learned from the Rainbow Faces. And then about the time snow came to the valley.

However, the 4 found out that they have no more stories to tell.

(Cera) Great. We're out of stories. Now what can we do?

(Ducky) I know. Because it is hot, hot, hot. We can go for a little swim.

Ducky then jumped into the water and began swimming around as Spike desided to have a drink.

(Ducky) Ah. This water is so cool and refrashing.

Ducky then sluped some water in her mouth and spat it out facing the sky to make a fountain. However, Spike ended up spitting the water out of his mouth. Ducky also stopped her fountain and ended up spitting it out facing forwords.

(Ducky) Ugh. But it tastes yucky.

Upon hearing this, Lincoln realized something.

(Lincoln) That might be because we're getting closer to the ocean.

Everyone saw that Lincoln was right. They couldn't be too far away from the ocean now.

(Lincoln) Let's celerbrate by cooling off in the water.

Everyone jumped into the water and began to swim around. And then the gang started splashing each other. But then, they saw Mo and SpongeBob and got ready for something.

(Lola) Hey guys.

(Mo & SpongeBob) Uh oh.

The gang then started splashing Mo and SpongeBob all the way to a rock wall next to the shore. but then, the 2 swimmer began to squirt water on the gang. Making them all back off.

By the time the squirting stopped, Cera got ready to splash them again. Until

(Cera) AAAHHH!


	9. Chapter 9: An unwanted reunion

**Chapter 9: An unwanted reunion**

(Lincoln) Cera, what is it?

(Cera) Somethings got me!

Cera began running around to shake the thing off of her. As she ran, Lincoln managed to see what it was. It looked like a crab arm. Maybe it was a crab that grabbed her.

Cera was about to ram it onto the wall. Until it soddenly let go.

(Cera) What?

SpongeBob then popped his head out of the water to tell Cera what it was.

(SpongeBob) Don't worry Cera. It was just Mr. Krabs with Squidword and Patrick under him.

Upon hearing this, Lincoln and Lola walked over to him. Mo then popped his head out of the water with 3 other swimmers. Lincoln knew who they were. It was Patrick Star, Squidword Tentacles, and of course, Eugene Krabs.

(Littlefoot) Well well. Hello there.

(Patrick) Uh...hello...ahoy...uh...hey there...uh. I'm hungry.

Of course, Patrick's response from the Tickles and the dinosaurs was laughter.

(Ducky) Patrick is silly. Yes he is.

(Squidword) Oh great. Just what I need. Idiot Land-walkers.

What Squidword said got Cera to ram him on the face.

(Cera) I'd be careful if were you Squidword. Three-horns can be very dangerous. Would you say so, Mr. Krabs?

(Mr. Krabs) Oh I'd say so alright. But no one eats Krabby Patties for free and I know SpongeBob gave you some.

(Lincoln) Of course. Mr. Krabs' nose can sniff moneys feelings and he can tell if someone got a free

(Mr. Krabs) Don't say it.

(Lincoln) Right.

Lincoln opened his backpack and handed Mr. Krabs a dollar bill, a quarter, a dime, a nickle, and a penny. Mr. Krabs sniffed them.

(Mr. Krabs) What is this?

(Lincoln) It's land money.

(Mr. Krabs) Ah well. Money's money.

Mo and SpongeBob on the other hand, were checking out the path ahead of them. One of them is where the 3 came from.

(Mo) SpongeBob and I shile see witch water path will lead to ocean.

The 2 then took off to find the right path. Leaving the gang with Patrick, Squidword, and Mr. Krabs.

(Squidword) And there goes our only ticket home. Again.

(Mr. Krabs) Mr. Squidword!

(Squidword) What? Without SpongeBob, we're stuck here.

(Tickles) Lincoln's a Time Stone user. Maybe he can take you home.

(Lincoln) I don't live anywhere near the ocean at home. So I can't do that.

Just then, everyone heard thunder. The they all looked up and saw what it was.

(Lola) Great. Just what we need. More rain.

(Petrie) Rain. Rain. RAIN! Why won't it stop?

(Littlefoot) Don't get mad Petrie. Lincoln told me that we can't blame Mother Nature for when she wants it to rain.

Petrie was still mad a little, But Littlefoot had a point. No one should blame Mother Nature for the rain.

Just then, everyone heard growling. It might have been a Sharp-tooth.

Lincoln looked at the path the gang came from. The Liopeurodon had freed its self from its prison and tracked the gang down.

The moment the Liopeurodon got closer, the rest of the gang saw it coming and screamed.

(Lincoln) Everyone, get as far away from the water as you can!

The others obeyed Lincoln's order and ran up a hill witch was their only escape root while Patrick, Squidword, and Mr. Krabs hid inside a small cave underwater so the Liopeurodon couldn't find them.

However, the hill that the gang was trying to clime up was too steep and the rain made it too slippery. All of them slid back into the water. The Liopeurodon was able to reach them now. It charged at the gang but they moved out of the way in time. While it wasn't looking, the gang swam inside a fallen log to hide from the Liopeurodon.

(Lincoln) Guys. There's something you need to know.

(Cera) Can it wait? That Swimming Sharp-tooth could have see us swim in here.

(Lincoln) No. I can tell what its thought are. I sense that it's after us for revenge.

(Ducky) What are you saying Lincoln?

(Lincoln) I'm saying, that's the same Liopeurodon we incountered back in the valley.

Everyone gasped at what Lincoln just said. How did it get out of the cave?

Just then, the Liopeurodon grabbed the log with its mouth and began shaking it to make the gang fall out of it. Then it through the log into the air. The gang grabbed onto the top of the log and one by one, climbed on top of it and tilted it foreword. Making it hit the Liopeurodon on its head and the gang bounced a copple feet away from it.

The gang tried to paddle as fast as they can to get away. But the rain was making it hard for the log to move.

(Lincoln) Faster guys.

(Cera) It's too late. We're done for.

But before the Liopeurodon could attack, Mo and SpongeBob attacked it from under and knocked it away from the gang. Patrick, Squidword, and Mr. Krabs came out of the cave just in time to see Mo and SpongeBob take on the Liopeurodon.

(Mo) You guys go.

(SpongeBob) We'll handle this.

(Patrick) SpongeBob. You can't do this. It's too dangerous.

(Mr. Krabs) He's right SpongeBob. I don't want to lose me best fry-cook.

(SpongeBob) I'm sorry. But we have no choice.

Mo nodded his head in agreement. The 2 then turned to the gang.

(Mo and SpongeBob) Good-bye friends.

Mo and SpongeBob then charged at the Liopeurodon and knocked onto the wall. Now it was more focesed on them and chased both of them onto the path on the right side of the water. When they got out of sight, Littlefoot, along with Lincoln, Lola, and Cera were now shocked.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera) Mo! SpongeBob! NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So there you go. 3 of SpongeBob's friends are aware of his Time Stone. And just to let you all know, Squidword does not like The Land Before Time.**

**I was also gonna include Sandy, but somehow I felt that there was no room for her.**

**And yes, Squidword and Cera are not gonna get along very well.**

**I'm still going through hard times at the moment. But I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**By the way, happy Labor Day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Chapter 10: Understanding**

The next morning, the gang woke up after that horrible encounter with the Liopeurodon last night. The rain stopped and the sun was out. However, things were upseting for Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola. Mo and SpongeBob had risked their lives to portect their friends from the Liopeurodon. The 4 had lost both of their mud brothers all in one night.

As for Patrick, he also felt upset about SpongeBob's sacrofies against the Liopeurodon. He was his bestest friend sense he moved into Bikini Bottom. Whenever he had days off of work or out of driving school, they'd always go Jellyfishing or see what Sandy was up to and even find something to do with Squidward.

Of course, Squidward wasn't sad. He was happy about SpongeBob's death. Now he won't have to be inoried by him everyday. He could play his clarinet and do some gardening and art in peace. However, Patrick is still in obsticle he had to get rid of.

And for Mr. Krabs, even he was upset about what happened. SpongeBob was his best fry-cook. Without him, The Krusty Krab could fall apart. And if he can't find a good replacement fry-cook, he'll be forced to sell the Krabby Patty formula to Plankton.

But as for Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles, they felt sorry for the loss of the others new friends.

(Ducky) Guys?

(Lincoln) We're really sorry. It's all our fault. We should have never gone near the new water.

(Petrie) What you talking about?

(Cera) We should have never made you guys friends with Mo and SpongeBob.

(Ducky) Sometimes bad stuff happens. But something good happened on top of all this. Yep, yep, yep.

(Patrick) What happened?

(Cera) Mo and SpongeBob became our new Mud-brothers.

(Squidward) Mud-brothers? That yellow fool doesn't deserve siblings. It's actually a good thing that SpongeBob is dead.

(Cera) No it isn't!

(Squidward) That fool ruined my garden when he moved in Bikini Bottom. Because of him, my clarinet career is over.

(Mr. Krabs) Mr. Squidward! If it weren't for SpongeBob, The Krusty Krab would have been in ruins.

(Patrick) Yeah. And he...uh...he. What was it he did again?

(Littlefoot) Without SpongeBob, you'd probably have had a boring life.

(Patrick) Oh. Right. What am I gonna do without my best friend?

(Tickles) Guys. There's something we need to tell you.

Everyone looked at Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles. They were about to reveal something they were hiding from the others.

(Lola) What is it?

(Ducky) When we saw Mo and SpongeBob, we got really jealous.

(Cera) What? Why were you guys jealous?

(Petrie) Because you think they more fun than we are.

(Lincoln) But you guys are fun. Even with Mo and SpongeBob, nothing else can replace you guys. You'll always be our friends.

(Ducky) Oh. Then what were we all jealous about?

(Lola) Well you guys shouldn't have been jealous at Mo's singing.

(Littlefoot) Yeah. It wasn't the best.

(Petrie) Yeah. Me sing whoa lot better.

At that moment, Petrie began to sing a small rithom.

(Petrie) Aw ey aw ey AHHHH!

And then Spike grunted in his way of singing.

(Lincoln) How about some music?

Lincoln then pulled out his ocarina and started playing the theme song of The Legend Of Zelda. As always, the dinosaurs enjoyed listening to it. And so did Patrick and Mr. Krabs. But Squidward thought otherwise.

(Squidward) You call that music? I call it whistling. This is real music.

Squidward then pulled out his clarinet and started playing. That coused the gang to cover their ears with their hands or paws.

(Lola) I think the real resone Squidward's career is over of because of how badly he plays.

(Lincoln) You can say that again.

Lincoln then walked over to Squidward and grabbed the clarinet to make him stop.

(Squidward) Hay.

(Littlefoot) I'm sorry Squidward. But we prefer Lincoln's ocarina over your clarinet.

(Squidward) Everybody's a critic.

Just then, everyone heard a squeaking sound. Followed by a sound of laughter.

(Lincoln) Hey. I know who that is.

(Lola) Me too.

Everyone followed the sounds to the right side path. They then saw a water fall with a hollow tree in front of it. But there was also a fin and 2 feet sticking out of it.

(Cera) Something's cought in there.

But theb the 2 things jumped out of the tree. Revealing what they are.

(Littlefoot Lincoln) Mo.

(Cera Lola) SpongrBob.

It was indeed Mo and SpongeBob. They were hiding in the tree and just now came out. Patrick and Mr. Krabs were also happy to see that they're still alive. But not Squidward.

(Squidward) NOOOOOOOOO!

(Linclon) You're alright. But how?

(SpongeBob) After we mad the bad swimmer chase us, we hid in a land plant like you guys.

(Littlefoot) He means that hollow tree.

(Mo) But then, Bad Swimmer all of sudden forget all about us and leave on water path over there.

Mo should everyone the path the Liopeurodon had went. Lincoln then knew what the path leads to.

(Lincoln) That path leads to the ocean. I think the Liopeurodon went home.

Everyone knew that there's a chance that Lincoln is right. So the followed the path to see where it leads to.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So there you go. Squidward was not happy to see that SpongeBob's still alive. And he dislikes the ocarina. I haven't included Lincoln's ocarina in last 5 stories. So it's making a come back.**

**I've desided that I will include Sandy in the future. But not in this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Chapter 12 will most likely be the last chapter of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to the sea

**Chapter 11: Return to the sea**

After walking for a whole minute, the gang found a large body of water in front of them. It was the ocean.

(Petrie) There it is.

(Lincoln) We made it.

Mo and SpongeBob swam through the last of the water path and into the ocean. Followed by Patrick, Sqwidward, and Mr. Krabs. The gang then watched the 2 swimmers as they jumped all around the water.

But then, another Jurassic Dolphin came. And then another one. And then some more. Mo and SpongeBob knew who they were.

(SpongeBob) Guys. It's Mo's water kin.

The gang watched as Mo swam to his mother. She gave him a nuzzle as she was happy to see her son again.

(Lola) You're home now guys.

(Littlefoot) And now we have to find our way home.

(Lincoln) And we don't know where to find the volcanoes from here.

(Mo) Oh no. You guys no leave.

(SpongeBob) You can stay here with us.

(Cera) I'm sorry guys. But the ocean tastes bad to us.

Spike tried to eat some of the plants around the place. But he ended up coughing the moment he swallowed one of them.

(Ducky) Even Spike cannot eat the green food around here. No, no. no.

(SpongeBob) Then we'll go with you.

(Lincoln) You know you guys can't do that. You belong here. The rest of us lives in a whole different world. And we miss it.

(Cera) But we'll always be you Mud-siblings. No matter where we are.

Mo and SpongeBob had to admit that they're right. This is their home. And the gang lives in The Great Valley.

(Tickles) So how do we get to the volcanoes?

(Mo) Mo ask water kin for way home. Old One smart.

Mo then dived into the water and then he made a squeaking sound that made a path of water vibrations.

(Cera) I think I know what he's doing. He's sending water singles.

And then Mo reseved a water single from the Old One of the water kin. Mo then popped his head out of the water.

(Mo) Old One say that volcanoes over there.

Mo pointed over to the path on the left. The gang then saw the beach from when they first came here.

(Cera) You did it Mo. Now can find a way back to the valley.

(SpongeBob) So, I guess this is good-bye.

(Lincoln) Yeah. But before we go, I think we have one more song.

(Littlefoot) Me to Lincoln.

(Lola) Me as well.

(Cera) Count me in.

(Squidward) NO SINGING!

However, Mr. Krabs grabbed Squidward and held his mouth so the 4 can sing their song.

(Mr. Krabs) I an't paying you to refuse to this song Mr. Squidward.

(SpongeBob) What song is it?

(Cera) It's a good one.

With that, the 4 got themselves ready to sing. Along with some of the other dolphins.

(Lincoln) Are you ready everyone?

(Dolphins) Aye aye Caption.

(Cera) We can't hear you.

(Dolphins) AYE AYE CAPTION!

(Lincoln) Oh... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

(Dolphins) SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Littlefoot) Absorbent and yellow and porous is he.

(Dolphins) SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Lola) If nautical nonsense is something you wish.

(Dolphins) SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Cera) Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish.

(Dolphins) SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Lincoln) Ready?

(All) SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Lincoln Littlefoot) SpongeBob

(Lola Cera) SquarePants.

Everyone but Squidward laughed as SpongeBob used his nose as a flute to play a concluding music for the song. And now that the song was finished, SpongeBob thought of one last thing before gang leaves.

(SpongeBob) Hey guys. How would you like to see our world.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Cera) Do we ever.

* * *

Later, After Lincoln and Lola sat their stuff down, the 4 walked over to a ledge and then took a deep brath and held it in. Then they placed their heads into the water and looked around. They saw coral, schools of fish, seaweed, colorful stones, jellyfish, octopie, salmon, and many other tropicle stuff. The 4 were amazed.

But then, they slipped into the water completely. But that got them to see more stuff. Many of them were unlike anything that they've ever seen. It was like a dream come true.

However, the 4 realized that they were running out of air. Thinking fast, Mo and SpongeBob grabbed them and brought them back to the serfese. When they got out of the water, the others rushed over to them.

(Ducky) Guys. Are you ok?

(Lincoln) We're alright.

(Littlefoot) And it was amazing.

(Cera) It was like nothing we've ever seen before.

(Lola) And to think, we were all afraid of this place at first.

(Lincoln) But not anymore.

And now the gang turned back to Mo and SpongeBob. Along with Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

(Patrick) So I guess you're...uh...what was it again?

(Mr. Krabs) They're leaving now.

(Lincoln) Mo. SpongeBob. We want to Thank you for everything.

(Mo and SpongeBob) Good-bye friends.

(Gang of Eight) Bye.

And so, following the path given to them by Mo's water kin, The Gang of Eight began their long journey back to The Great Valley

* * *

Along the way to the volcanoes, the gang passed through the miniature Great Valley from their last visit to the ocean. Until they finally made it to the beach. Looking to their right. They saw that they were now passing by the island.

(Lincoln) I never thought I'd see that place again.

(Cera) Me nether.

After a while, the gang finally found the volcanoes. They walked over to them and then turned left. And now they began making their way to the path that leads back to The Great Valley. Leaping over small pits of water, climbing down mountains, and crossing log bridges.

* * *

(3 days later)

The gang continued their journey back. Until, at last, they finally found the base of The Great Wall.

(Lincoln) We know where to go from here.

After a minute passed, the gang got to the other side of the mountains. Lincoln and Lola watched the young dinosaurs run into the valley, each of them with a family member waiting for them.

Cera ran to her dad. He was happy that she was alright and nuzzled her.

Ducky, Spike, and Tickles reunighted with the Swimmer family. Happy to see each other again.

Petrie flew over to Mama Flyer and hugged her. Glad to see that he made it back.

And Littlefoot had ones again returned to his grandparents after such a long journey.

Lincoln and Lola were glad they made it back and got Mo and SpongeBob back to the ocean. However, they both knew that it was time for them to return home as well. After another minute, the 2 said goodbye to the dinosaurs and Lincoln began to prepare the portal.

(Lincoln) And so another adventure is finished. But now we have to deal with Luan and her pranks.

(Lola) I just hope it's April 2nd when we get home. Or Mom and Dad and the others had gotten rid of Luan's pranks.

(Lincoln) Only time will tell.

Lincoln grabbed hold of the Time Stone. Ready for a portal to open.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open.**

The moment the portal opened up, the 2 stepped in it and went home.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well, there you go. Mo and SpongeBob are now home. I felt like including SpongeBob's theme song sense he's in this story. But to let you know, I don't plane to include any more Nickelodeon characters.**


	12. Final Chapter: Lesson Learned

**Final Chapter: Lesson Learned**

The moment Lincoln and Lola stepped out of the portal, they saw that the house was a mess. There were pie plates, ink, and gum all over the flour.

They then saw Luan lying down on the flour next to the TV. They walked over to her and saw a mad look on her face.

(Lincoln) Don't tell me. You're mad because we left and avoided your pranks.

(Luan) Unfortenly, yes. I didn't even know today was also Wednesday until the last minute. I kept trying to place more pranks on you when you got back but the others kept getting into them until I was all out.

(Lola) Well well. We won.

(Lincoln) Yeah. Mo and SpongeBob have a lot better stuff than you.

(Luan) Who?

(Lola) We'll tell you at dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Lincoln and Lola told everyone about how the flood came to the valley, and about how they met Mo and SpongeBob and helpped them find their way home to the ocean.

(Lincoln) And that's what happened.

(Lana) So...it's true? You really did see THE SpongeBob SquarePants?

(Lola) We did.

(Lynn Jr.) Great. We were stuck dealing with Luan while you 2 get to have all the fun.

(Rita) Ones again you all got yourselves into danger.

(Lynn Sr.) When are you kids gonna start playing much safer games?

Lincoln and Lola looked at each other. Do they ever play much safer games with the dinosaurs? But it didn't matter. They were alright and didn't get eaten.

* * *

That night, the 2 checked their beds in case Luan has put pranks on them. But they were empty.

(Lincoln) I guess we really did win.

(Lola) Well, that's that. Until next year.

(Lincoln) Yeah. When's Luan gonna learn that she'll end up killing us with her pranks one day?

As the 2 got into their beds, they remembered what Grandpa Longneck said to them. And now they won't ever feel alone again. They then went to sleep. However, Lincoln and Lola that they still more adventures on their way. And they will indeed see Mo and SpongeBob again. But that's another story.

**The End**

* * *

**And that's it for Journey to Big Water. And this is the first time I've revealed everything I planed throughout the story. But I don't plane to include notes in many chapters in future stories. But like I said, it's the first time I ever did this.**

**The Great Longneck Migration is up next. Witch means only 4 more stories left before we reach The Land Before Loud Mini Adventures. So stay tooned.**


End file.
